


Quilt, Star, Moon

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass-eating, Comfort, Consort! Jack, Established Relationship, Light depression, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rimming, Soft! Chase, Understanding Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack explains what depression feels like to him. Chase tries to understand, and decides to treat his consort to a treat to make him feel better.





	

“It's kind of like, I don't know.” Jack was babbling, head resting against Chase's chest. “Being in this kind of void, without a voice. Like you're being held underwater but you aren't drowning, so you aren't struggling to get free.”

“And this is how it feels? To be depressed?” Chase questioned, eyes focusing on the sky above them. Stars shone brightly, winking at the two of them in twinkling flashes. “It sounds horrendous.” Jack managed a shrug, eyes flicking over to look at the perturbed look on the immortal's face.

“Yeah, it's pretty miserable.” the human agreed, curling his legs towards his chest; upon deciding to go outside, Chase had gathered a thick quilt and had tucked it neatly around his consorts frame. “But it's not something that just goes away, you know? I have to live with it, haunting me, lording itself over me like...god, like some kind of punishment.” Jack sighed; Chase's arm tightened around his shoulder, drawing him as close as physically possible. Calloused fingers dipped beneath the genius' chin and tipped his face up.

Chase's face was beautiful in the moonlight. The crisp, white light laid itself upon the sharp line of his jaw and crawled up his cheek, consuming the flesh with greed. Silvery beams rolled down the dark of his hair and sparked inside of his eyes like a lightning storm.

“Jack.” The warlord's voice was soft enough to be considered a prayer as he stared at his human. “Is there anything that I can do to help alleviate this pain?” he leaned forward, gently touching his nose to Jack's forehead. Jack let out a quiet laugh, tilting his head up and receiving a gentle, comforting kiss.

“Keep doing that, maybe?” Jack asked; the warlord let out a quiet hum and pressed a single kiss to the rosy cheeks, warming them briefly with his lips. “If this...if _I_ ever become a burden to you, promise me you'll tell me.”

“I could never consider you a burden.” Chase told him without hesitation. A line of kisses were pressed down the soft of Jack's jaw. “I have chosen you as my consort, Jack. And that means that I will wilfully carry you in times when you feel as if you cannot walk.” he brushed a few strands of viciously bright hair from Jack's face. Jack laughed at him then, face lighting up with mirth.

“When did you become such a sap?” Jack teased; Chase pinched one of his cheeks sharply, getting a yelp. “Hey, not so rough.”

“I have never been a sap, and I will never be one.” The warlord warned, brushing a thumb across the hurt he'd caused. “I have simply lived a long time.” he paused, cocking his head to the side. “In all that time, I've never felt the need to protect another being in the way I feel about you.”

“That sounds oddly like a love confession.”

“Perhaps it is.” the warlord agreed, running his fingers through Jack's hair. Chase caught a few strands between his fingers and brought them to his lips to kiss the feathered ends. “Or perhaps you're confusing the need to protect with affection.”

“Hey, it all works for me.” Jack chirped, winking at the warlord. Chase shook his head, lips breaking into a smile. He proceeded to dip down to kiss his consorts on the lips, feeling the chill of the humans skin against his.

“I love you, Jack Spicer.” Chase whispered, getting a squeak in return. “We need to get you inside—it's far too cold out here for you.” He hauled Jack up, quilt and all, into his arms. A laugh rippled through the human, getting him to shake slightly.

“Love you too, Chase.” Jack told the warlord, slipping a hand up to bury it in Chase's hair.

 

 

Jack would never admit it to Chase—after all, looking a gift dragon in the mouth was as taboo as it could get--but he loved it when the immortal would treat him gently. Not that Jack had any problem with being thrown on the bed and mounted like a bitch in heat, but. Well, it was second best to Chase laying him down on silken sheets and peeling away his clothing like Jack was a finely wrapped gift just for him.

“Jack, are you listening to me?” Chase murmured, drawing claws down Jack's chest and bidding blood to rise to the surface, reddening the skin. The human's eyes snapped up, curious. “There you are.”

“Uh, sorry, I kind of went left field for a moment there.” Jack apologised, mortified at how he'd let his mind wander. “Thinking of all the things I'd like you to do to me.” the genius lied, hoping to score some brownie points with the immortal. Chase seemed to be in a good mood, because he laughed at his consort.

“And what sort of things would that be?” he questioned, running his hands over Jack's ribs. Every gentle swipe of his fingers brought the humans shirt up, exposing pieces of a pale belly and chest. Eventually it pooled around Jack's collarbone, revealing his torso in its entirety.

“I..uh...well.” Jack cleared his throat, eyelids threatening to flutter as Chase pinched his nipples lightly. “God, I want you to play with my nipples more—that was part of it, definitely.” This got Chase to roll his eyes, adjusting his hips and leaning over the human so he could circle one of the now perky nipples with his lips.  
Chase slipped a hand beneath Jack, forcing him to arch his back. Each lave of his tongue over the sensitive bud had the genius squirming pleasantly. Gentle puffs of breath were pushing past his lips, not quite whines but enough to get Chase to switch nipples, this time nipping and sucking at the other.

“I'd also like for you, to...” Jack sucked in a deep breath. “...Chase, you know what I want. I want yo--” he was cut off as a hand slid between his thighs, cupping him through his pyjama bottoms. He choked on his words, head lolling back against the sheets. “--yeah, yep, that's it.” he managed in a breathless whine, dragging his heels on slick cloth in a futile attempt to anchor himself.

Fingers briefly abandoned their mission to make Jack irrevocably hard so that they could tug at the waistband of his pyjamas, snapping it playfully. Jack wiggled his hips lightly, letting out a quiet noise as the hand on his back slid inside of his pants to cup an ass cheek; Chase released Jack's nipple with a wet, satisfied noise. Golden eyes were narrowed in mirth as he looked up at Jack.

“I've an idea to make you feel better.”

“Any idea that involves you and that mouth tends to be a good one.” Jack told him, grinning shyly. Chase cocked an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a grin. “Can't help but tell the truth."

“Considering you're heylin, I find that hard to believe.” Chase teased. His hands left the human and he twirled his finger in the air. “Roll over.”

“Roll over? Uh oh, better not be spankings.” It was said in a half-joke; Jack wasn't in the mood for that particular sort of foreplay. Chase shook his head, making the motion again. The human sighed dramatically, moving so that he was laying on his belly. Hands gripped his hips and tugged them up so that his ass was in the air. “Chase?” The immortal shushed him, tugging the back of his pants down to reveal his ass.

“I see you've been eating better.” the immortal teased, cupping the round globes and squeezing them. “I still can't believe you're this pale all over—it's so mesmerising. And no amount of sun has ever made a dent in your colouring.”

Jack flexed his toes lightly, waiting with an intense amount of impatience. He had a slight inkling of an idea of what the immortal was intending to do; he wasn't, however, ready to count his chickens before they hatched. Instead, Jack shifted his weight and spread his legs farther apart. Chase ran a thumb along his crack, brushing his puckering hole and humming softly.

“And you're always so tight here, even after all of these months.” Jack felt Chase shift on the bed behind him and the human shuddered when he felt a hot breath ghost along his lower back. “I think that deserves a reward.” An ardent nose brushed the cleft of his ass, drawing a sharp gasp from the human. “Would you like that?” Jack had to focus for a moment, tugging his mind away from the idea of Chase eating him out—the words wouldn't come out of his throat, stuck like a poorly swallowed piece of peanut brittle.

“Gods, if you're talking about eating me out, _yes_.” Jack answered, voice choked and begging. Chase spread his cheeks farther apart, leaning his head down to send a puff a breath over Jack's entrance; it twitched, and Chase let out a small chuckle.

Jack's breath hitched as the warlord licked him, tongue light and testing to make sure that his consort was one-hundred percent on board. When Jack shifted impatiently on the bed in front him  Chase licked again, angling his head to press down firmly with his tongue. Jack swayed his hips and whined slightly as the thick, not-quite-normal saliva of the immortal dripped down and began to slicken the inside of his ass cheeks.

“Chase.” Jack breathed, rocking back against the hot mouth on him. Chase pressed a hand to his back, steadying him and letting out a low growl--an order for him to stay still. The human whined, but reluctantly complied. Chase's tongue began moving in firm, slow strokes; every one pressed harder against him, threatening to push past the hungry, clenching muscles and dip inside.  
Fangs carefully nipped at his hole, causing Jack to jerk forward and dig his fingers into the sheets.

“Fangs don't go there.” Jack snapped instantly; adrenaline pulsed through him, causing his legs to shake. Chase let out a grunt and did it again all the same, getting another protest in the form of a quiet whine.

The warlord was so _devoted_ to licking him open. His nose was pressed hard against Jack's skin and Jack could feel the blood rushing from his head to his cock, a familiar tingling sparking across his abdomen.

Chase's mouth was _hot_ and _wet_ and _perfect_ on Jack and he wanted to tell the warlord exactly how much he was enjoying himself. But before he could, Chase's tongue was pushing in and Jack  howled out a pleasured cry, deflating on the bed and pushing his hips up to meet the now-hungry tongue. Chase let out another warning growl, gripping Jack's hip in an effort to keep him still but the human didn't process the order this time.

An arm hooked around Jack's waist and forced him to stay steady as the immortal shoved his tongue in, ruthlessly beginning to tongue fuck his consort. Jack's fingers were nearly ripping the sheets now, digging against the mattress underneath them. Chase pulled away for a second, panting for breath and letting out a soft, pleased rumble.

“Touch yourself.” Chase ordered, before diving between Jack's ass cheeks once again, thrusting his tongue in without warning. Jack slunk a hand between his thighs, cupping himself. He let out a low groan as he began to gently fist himself. Chase let out an appreciative grunt, trying to push his tongue deeper, lapping and curling it inside of the human; he received a slew of swears and moans in return, twining together to create a heady, music-like layer of sound over the two of them.  
Jack came into his own hand, Chase's tongue buried deep inside of him.

“ _Fuck_.” the human groaned, breathless and body limp as the warlord pulled back. Jack slid down, becoming prostate on the bed, peacefully content. He wiped his messy hand on the sheet next to him, smiling lazily as Chase pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. “Are you okay?” Jack asked as the warlord laid next to him, mouth and chin shining with spit.

“Don't worry about me.” Chase told him, casually wiping off his face. He seemed content enough, but Jack frowned, scooting over so that the warlord could gather him up. “You provide more than enough that I can give occasionally without receiving. Rest now.” he pressed a sloppy kiss to Jack's forehead, getting a mumbled grunt as a response. “Hush.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I've no excuse....
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
